Happily Ever After
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: Rated T, BoyxBoy, AU, SasuNaruSasu. An uncommon story with a "happily ever after".


**A/N: Rated T, BoyxBoy, SasuNaruSasu, AU**

**There are a loooot of different things in here that people may not get a clear image of. For example Naruto's car. It's a really cool old model of a mustang and it actually looks cool in orange ^^**

**Another thing that people may not recognize but think: "hey I've heard of this from somewhere!", is Naruto's ring tone. The ring tone is actually the chorus of the song "I touch myself" by the Divinyls from the movie Austin Powers (I think it's international man or mystery, anyway it's the first AP movie). It's the scene where Austin starts dancing in his underwear and the fembots explode because of his smexiness ^^**

**I hesitated between thatsong and "Shut up and sleep withme" by Sin with Sebastian but after watching a vid I made my choice. **

**A link to the vid i watched and a pic of the mustang will be on my profile page ^^**

**PS: watch the vid, there's a sexy cosplayer as Sasuke taking of his clothes *droool* ahem . . . let's move on shall we? ^^"**

**Warnings: My other fics were rated T coz there was only the slightly detailed make out scene, in here, it's more detailed and there is grinding (*drool* ahem . . . get you mind out of the gutter woman!), so all the pure minded people flee from this fic as if it were porn! anyway I don't own the characters or songs or cars mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

_Happily ever after_

* * *

The UD club, also known as the Unnecessary Drama club, was known through out the Konoha High School because of it's ghost like members. Officially the UD club had 30 members . . . only 3 attended the club. When ever the drama club was forced to present a play to show that they've _actually _been doing something as a club, all 27 members magically appeared as if invoked by He-who-shall-not-be-named himself, though in this case they were invoked by the Dark Mistress. The Dark Mistress was none other than Sakura Haruno. The same Sakura Haruno who stalked the bishounen of the school, the one who punched blond idiots, the one who brought hell itself to the doors of her unsuspecting victims. The drama club members really, _really_, had it bad.

On this particular Tuesday afternoon, in the classroom 24, reigned a tense atmosphere. So tense it was visible. The occupants of the room glared at each other, defying each other to make the next move. Blue eyes glared at green eyes, the air that came through the windows next to them ruffled blond and pink hair.

« Hm »

The leaves in the trees rustled, the ticking of the clock occupied the eerie silence.

« Hm »

Blue eyes looked at the clock above the black board then to the desk between the two occupants of the room.

« Sakura-chan . . . what was the question? »

« Naruto! »

« Oh by the way I win. »

« Eh? W-what?! »

The pink haired girl glared at the blond, as he lazily smirked and leaned back on his chair. Their epic battle of tic tac toe had finally ended, which meant Sakura had to buy Naruto ramen . . . again for the 40th time.

« Damn it! You always win! And you didn't even answer my question!! »

« Listen Sakura-chan, no matter how much you believe you have a pre-installed gaydar, Sasuke is not gay and he's definitely not gay for me »

« Well why do you think he's not gay? »

A slight lift of thin pink eyebrows followed this question.

« Because, it's the Teme. To women he's sex-on-legs, how can he possibly be gay? »

« Then if he's straight, how come he doesn't have a girlfriend? »

« . . . »

« Naruto, we've known Sasuke for more than 5 years and you've known him for 12 years! Has he ever shown a slight interest in women? No! »

To clear things up for the people who aren't in the gist of all Konoha high's gossip, Sasuke Uchiha is The Most Hottest Guy in Konohahigh (elected three times by the student body might I add). Let me explain this vision of sex-on-legs. He has black hair withreflections of blue in them, creamy white skin, an angular face, full pink lips, nice toned body but not the football player type but the type that says there's much more underneath those clothes he's wearing, and he was tall. His most stunning feature were his black eyes which had a slight tinge of red in them. His attitude, wasn't very attractive though. To most or to a blond in particular, he was an asshole. He hardly talked and when he did it was to make a witty comeback that made your ego shrivel up and die, he was smart sure but he could care less about others and their feelings and a smirk that self proclaimed itself as holier-than-thou was permanently etched onto his face . . . as well as a scowl. To make this short, he was the really smart guy who didn't take shit and looked devilishly good.

Sasuke had the looks which made his less appealing personality a minor drawback, so why didn't he have a girlfriend? Naruto could see it now, a trophy prize couple, the kind of girl that made you want to constantly tell her to « shut up and be pretty » hanging onto his arm. The image made him want to throw up and then kill her, or maybe he'd kill her first and he'd probably get Gaara, the insomniac drama member, to help him do the killing. He had once heard from Gaara that he had political immunity . . . interesting.

Shaking his head as the little mini-Naruto in his head cackled, he tuned back to Sakura.

« I don't know why the Teme doesn't have a girlfriend. It's not my problem anyway. »

« Naruto you're his best friend, you should know stuff like this! »

Rolling his eyes, he slid out of his chair while picking up his messenger back from the ground.

« See ya Sakura-chan, Shika »

Was absently sent as the blond made his way to the door.

« Bye »

Naruto also received a snore from the third occupant of the room 24. Smiling at his lazy friend he opened the door and left the room. As the door creaked closed, the third occupant of the room lazily opened his eyes, a yawn escaping as he stretched over the three desks he had decided was his temporary bed for the day.

« He doesn't get it does he? »

« No . . . He's Naruto, how could he get it. »

Were the wise words murmured. After a slight pause, pink and brown heads shook muttering a dual « troublesome ».

Naruto Uzumaki, age 17, proud member of the drama club and number one loud mouth troublemaker of Konoha High was as popular as Sasuke Uchiha. Causing the numerous headaches of the drunk principal Tsunade, beginningfist fights with Sasuke Uchiha, causing many disturbing uproars in Orochimaru-sensei's classes, and one of the best actors of the school, you could say that Naruto was well known in his school. Not that you couldn't notice him. His slightly muscular and tall body stood out as did his striking blond hair, baby blue eyes and the scratch like scars that covered his cheeks. Yeah, he was very hard to miss. The complete opposite of Sasuke. He had many friends, was liked by most people, and talkative but he wasn't very bright.

Even though Naruto and Sasuke got into many historic fights in Konoha high, they were still best friends and have known the other for twelve years. This fateful and unfortunate event started twelve years ago when Naruto was just a little innocent squirt of the age of 5.

At the tender age of 5, when kids start to get really annoyi-I mean cute, Kushina Uzumaki had taken it upon herself to read a bedtime story but after several re-reads of the children books that occupied Naruto's room, Kushina was out of reading material. So she started making up her own stories where fearsome princes risked their lives to save the neighboring countries prince. Yes, a prince and not a princess because Kushina couldn't really care about the swooning princesses taken hostage. Out of the many stories Kushina had told Naruto, he particularly liked the one about a ninja who risked everything to save his revenge obsessed best friend.

Naruto, being the rather gullible boy that he still is, he believed his mother and started to devote his life to becoming a ninja/prince ready to find his prince and marry him!

So it wasn't that surprising when the Uzumaki's had met their old time friends the Uchiha's, did Naruto point at the little Sasukeproclaiming that he would marry him. That proclamation had left both families stunned as a little Sasuke said: « Dobe, boys can't get married, but when I take over the world I'll change the law and get married to you. ».

Amazing how a 5 year old can be so ambitious.

No matter how much Sakura-chan was Naruto's friend, he could never tell her this little piece of memory because even though he tried to deny it, and he tried very hard, a little part of him still wanted to marry Sasuke. Although he's matured, even if the Teme says the opposite, and realized that all his mothers stories were attempts to get a hyper little Naruto to finally sleep he still couldn't help think that he really would like to stay by Sasuke's side forever.

So over the years his crush for the Teme, grew into the thing he now called the Love Monster. He discovered the Love Monsters existence, 6 years ago and ironically at the arrival of one Sakura Haruno.

She arrived 6 years ago in Konoha middle school and she automatically took a liking to the brooding little eleven year old that was Sasuke. It was when Naruto had noticed the way she clung to Sasuke did Naruto feel something clawing at his stomach, something greedy that possessively proclaimed all rights over Sasuke'sbody and soul. Thus the birth of the love stricken possessive monster that lived inside of him, that he fondly named Kyuubi.

This brought forth many fights between Sakura and Naruto. That is until one day Sakura had burned her fuse and was ready to slap the hell out of Naruto. Sasuke had intervened receiving the slap instead of Naruto. After that day she had calmed down, keeping a safe distance between herself and Sasuke. It was only a few months later when they had entered 7thgrade did she really change. She had cut her long pink hair for short hair and had changed radically to the point that she had become close friends with Naruto and Sasuke. Sometimes helping Naruto ward off Sasuke's stalkers. The cause of this radical change was the absolute hate she had seen in Sasuke's black eyes when she had attempted to slap Naruto. After that day, she took the summer between 6th and 7th grade to understand their relationship and to reevaluate her behaviour, making her realize that she had been convinced of having been in love when real love was the thing Naruto and Sasuke had.

So Sakura steadily changed and became the person she is now. A tough independentwoman who at the same time was fragile but strong willed and who could be very fearsome. In her quest to redeem herself and show that she had changed, she became friends with Naruto to the point that he would come to her when he needed to talk to someone about Sasuke.

As he walked away from the school towards his orange 1970 mustang, a familiar tune started to emanate from his jean pocket.

_« I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself. Oooh I don't want anybody else, oh no, oh no, oh no. »_

He quickly grabbed the phone from his jean pocket, a blush covering his face as other students started to giggle at his expense.

« What do you want? »

« Hn »

If Naruto were in some sort of anime, multiple throbbing « cross popping » veins would cover his face.

« If you're not going to say anything then I'm going to hang up. »

« Wait . . . Come to my house »

Then the line went dead. Narutolooked shocked at his phone, mouth slightly open, keys forgotten on the ground as he remained frozen in place.

« TEME!! »

The cry of outrage was heard within a radius of 50 feet, as the blond grabbed his keys off the floor, carelessly threw his things in the car and sped out of the parking lot. His embarrassment over the ongoing bet Sasuke had with Naruto that Naruto didn't have the balls to have a ring tone like that was long forgotten as he muttered every curse word he could invent.

Usually Naruto wouldn't be as pissed off as he was now. Knowing the bastard for twelve years gave you a high tolerance to Uchiha's so he let the orders Sasukebarked at him slide (something inside told him that he willingly didn't care about the bastard's attitude, something about being in love with him . . . ) but a few days previous when Sakura had once again tried to make Naruto find the pair of balls he's been missing for the past few years and confess to the thief who had stolen his heart, they had witnessed something. They had witnessed Sasuke kissing Karin. The sound of two gasps had separated Sasuke from Karin. Awkward silence had followed and when Naruto couldn't keep the tears in any more, he had ran. The next day, Naruto had entered the high school closely guarded by Sakura and Gaara, who had heard of the news from Sakura, eyes bloodshot from the sleep he had ignored and the tears he cried as Sasuke attempted to call him. Sasuke had somehow found him and asked to talk. This triggered something in Naruto, making him punch Sasuke and walk away without another word. Even though Sakura was pissed at Sasuke she was equally convinced that Sasuke was in denial and that he had kissed Karin to try and force his feelings for Naruto away, which eventually led to Sakura and Naruto's debate of Sasuke's sexual preference over a game of tic tac toe.

He slammed the door of his parked car, ran up to the house and fished the set of keys Sasuke had given him a few years ago. Entering the house, he walked passed the living room ignoring the half swallowed « hi » from Itachi as Deidara used his tongue in an attempt to retrieve whatever he had lost in Itachi's mouth. Running up the stairs to Sasuke's room, he kicked the door open.

. . .

His failed dramatic entrance into Sasuke's room wasn't applauded like it should have since the owner of the room failed to be present.

« You didn't have to kick the door open »

Jumping and yelping at the same time, he turned around facing a bored Teme.

« What do you mean I didn't have to kick the door? Of course I do! It's an unwritten universal law and as part of the unwritten universal law, why the fuck weren't you in your room? »

A thin black eyebrow lifted imperiously, closing the door behind him.

« Because dobe, I was taking a shower. »

He gestured towards the snug small towel that barely hid anything. Naruto watched hypnotized as water droplets cascaded white skin, moving over well defined abs, following the baby fine black hairs that trailed from Sasuke'sbelly button going down, as it went to continue it's happy little descent underneath the small towel.

Funny how you'd give anything to be a water drop, or multiple water drops as he watched another fall down a creamy face, passing over pinkish cheeks to finally land on a full reddish lip.

Yeah he'd definitely reincarnate as a water drop if he could be on Sasuke's body.

« Ahem »

Finally looking up he noticed the small smirk and amused glint.

« A-anyway, what do you wa-want bastard? »

He stuttered as he watched pale hips move teasingly towards the closet.

« Shit »

He groaned as a fully clothed Sasuke left the closet and returned to the room.

« What'd you say? »

« Nothing »

« Hn »

« . . . »

« . . . »

« Okay, I'm going to leave now »

« Wait Naruto »

« Why? »

« What did you feel when you saw me kissing Karin? »

Well he always knew Sasuke was blunt but not _this_ blunt!

« I . . . well . . . what makes you think I even felt something? »

« . . . »

« A-anyway, I don't care, you can do whatever you want with her. »

« Oh really? If that were the case then why didn't you answer any of my calls? Why'd you run away? Why'd you punch me? If you didn't honestly care than you wouldn't have cared about who I'm kissing »

« W-well . . . how about you huh? »

« What about me? »

« When did you ever start caring about girls? When did you ever express the need for a girlfriend? I thought I was your best friend; I thought I knew everything about you and I thought that you would tell me stuff like this! »

« . . . »

« And what the hell made you kiss her? Why her? Why couldn't it be someone else? »

« Like who? »

« I don't know, just someone else. Some one like me. »

« Do you want me to kiss you? »

« N-NO! That was just an example idiot! »

« Really? So . . . If I were to kiss you right now, you'd be bothered. »

« Of course! »

Suddenly, he was pushed against the rough surface of the door as a hard body pressed against his own. Soft lips kissed his, as an arm wrapped around his waist while another arm pressed Naruto chest to chest with Sasuke. Grabbing Sasuke'shair he pulled himself to Sasuke's lips, kissing back, then lightly nipping at soft lips. He was rewarded by the opening of a mouth as his tongue ventured forward, tasting the only taste that could be Sasuke's, a mix of strawberry and cinnamon, while a warm tongue slid against his own. Moans were exchanged as the need for air made itself more and more aware. Finally parting, they panted and starred at each other.

« S-see I didn't like it »

« Oh really? »

The pale arm that had been lazily wrapped around Naruto'swaist slid down moving over his butt. Sasuke's hand gently grabbed his butt hoisting him up as Sasuke's body settled in between Naruto's thighs. Grinding into Naruto's groin, Sasuke's other handmoved down the tanned body and under Naruto's shirt rubbing a rough thumb on a perk nipple. A deep moan escaped Naruto's mouth as he attempted to grind back.

« Oh really? »

Sasukeasked again as his mouth descended on a tanned neck, then butterfly kissed it's way up to a flushed red ear.

« On the contrary, I think you really took _pleasure_ in it. »

« Bastard »

A small smile tugged at Sasuke's lips as his arms moved and wrapped themselves tightly around a tanned waist.

« I know »

Naruto received a kiss on the cheek.

« I cried because of you »

« I know »

Naruto received a kiss on his nose.

« It broke my heart »

« I know »

Naruto received a kiss on his forehead.

« I-I love you »

« I know »

Naruto received a small kiss on the lips.

« If you know then why'd you have to kiss Karin? »

He watched uncharacteristically as a small blush crept onto Sasuke's cheeks, before he buried his face in blond hair.

« Because I wanted to make you jealous. Jealous enough that you'd try to win me back and admit that you love me »

« . . . »

« . . . »

« You know you're evil »

« Yeah, but hey I can always blame it on Itachi. »

« True »

Twin smiles were exchanged before Naruto was unceremoniously thrown onto Sasuke's bed.

« Wha? »

« Twelve years of sexual frustration dobe »

« . . . »

« Yeah, you're fucked. »

His cry of outrage transformed into a loud moan as Sasuke's fingers wickedly teased him.

_Happily Ev- _

« Hey Sasuke? »

« Mmm, yeah dobe? »

« Do you remember what we said when we were 5? »

« Yeah. Don't worry dobe, I'll take over the world. »

The most evilist glint then appeared in his soon to be lovers eye.

_Happily ever after . . . well for them at least. We're pretty much screwed if Sasuke takes over the world. _

_Fin._

_

* * *

_**Please feel free to review and criticize. **


End file.
